


Like morning follows night

by Chocolatepup



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Familiars, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepup/pseuds/Chocolatepup
Summary: In a small Kingdom, two Kings reside in their chambers were they retired for the night. Riku woke from his deep slumber with some unnecessary fear but didn't know why he felt that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story based off of a conversation I made with my friend @paopeu we end up creating a fantasy au that I have fallen head over heels in love with! Anyway, I won't take up too much of your time please enjoy!
> 
> Keep in mind that Sora and Riku are older Riku's 22 and Sora 21 hopefully that doesn't confuse anybody!

Inside the large castle, Riku the current king of fatum laid in the room on the floor due to his large size. In his bloodline, Riku is kin to the divine beast known as dragons though he didn't know much about his family history. The only thing he knew was that during the day he was a normal human being walking around the castle and doing his kingly duties but at night he turns into a large scaly creature who slept outside in the courtyard or on the on top of the balcony leading into the room with his husband.

A faint purr could be heard from his throat indicating that he was asleep, tonight was different for some reason there was something nagging at the back of his head. He raised his long neck and looked around the large room all four of his eyes opened and looked around they dilated to slits. His turquoise blue eyes which were known for starring in the souls of many people are known to be terrifying. His second pair of eyes were emerald green, even though he was looking around the room there was no threat to be indicated.

_So why was he so nervous?_ It is a question that would be nagging him all night outside his tail was hitting the ground from irritation along with unsettling fear. He turned his long neck around somewhat similar to an owl and turn to take a quick glance at the moon. It was always beautiful to him & being quite breathtaking the moon was a friend that comforts him in a time of need, he never got to meet his parents they died when he was just a newborn the only parental figures in his life are his caretaker Aqua who is a water nymph she was a close friend to his parents and Terra who knew all about his bloodline and the different types of dragons.

But the moon and he both shared many similarities. They were both beautiful and alluring, they both share the dark side and we're very mysterious. He related with the moon in many ways he's done some things in the past that he's not proud of and he's now trying to atone his sins for it. The night did not last, morning would follow it and the sun would shine waking all living being in the land. Indeed he had a sun that would shine the brightest of them all and that was his loving husband, sora. Sora has always been by Riku side he would radiate whenever he smiled it made the dragon very happy as he thought of his husband, he turned his head back around slowly but surely started to stretch out his long sharp claws clicked against the wooden floor hopefully not waking him up cracking sound could be heard coming from the large dragon’s back.

Only half of his body could fit into the room which meant his rear stay outside, he slept close to the bed right below it like a dog who did not sleep on top of the bed but right next to it. Sora the crowned king of the kingdom slept in the overly large bed to himself, on the right side was very cold there wasn't anybody heat or warmth from that side that was usually where Riku slept.

Sora began to mumble in his sleep which became a constant thing these past nine months he started grunting in sleep as he held his stomach he was clearly in pain, Riku sense his distressed and placed his muzzle on Sora's face, his long whiskers along with smaller ones started to caress the side is husband's face causing him to stir. Brunet swatted the whiskers away clearly bothered by it's tickling “Ku, stop it that tickles.” he mumbled turning to the side to face his husband. Riku chuffed when he saw beautiful cerulean eyes staring back at him even though the expression he wore was clearly bothered.

Sora sighed now that he was fully awake whether he liked it or not didn't have much of a choice. He placed his small hand on top of his large muzzle gently caressing it. Riku purred his bottom eyes closed while the top ones stayed opened the pupils dilated once more acting like a cat that had just discovered a new toy and was now fascinated by it. “You two are always so lively especially at night.” he chuckled one of his hands laid over his stomach though you couldn't see it do to the large cover blocking it.

Riku bit on the covers that were blocking his stomach and pulled them back gently what it revealed is sora's swollen stomach. Riku purred at the sight of his belly he placed his muzzle close to it started nudging it not too hard but only wanted to catch the baby's attention. Sora lower back was hurting earlier but it would stop every now and then the upcoming parents knew their child shouldn't be born until three weeks later into the month.

“How about we get some rest? we have a long day ahead of us,” he whispered placing his index finger on his lips, winking at him. Riku wanted to stay up a bit longer but knew that his husband was right he made a gurgling sound as a sign of upset he stretched out once more before curling up his ears reacted to the sounds of covers moving and creaking from the bed.

* * *

Riku woke up to the sound heavy breathing and panting his eyes gaze over to the bed sheepishly. Sora had his back turned the sudden cramping and stomach aches turned into contractions his tan face was clearly flustered there was a fine layer of sweat rolling down his face he brought his thumb close to his mouth and started biting on it hard. Riku advance towards the bed he placed his claws over his stomach not putting any pressure at all but he felt a moist spot there just below the stomach, his eyes dilated slits once again realizing what was going on.

 

_Sora went into labor earlier_

 

Panic had blossomed in the dragon’s chest he quickly rose up without realizing that he was still in a small room to him at least to him. He knew that he had to contain that panic luckily there's a rope light above the bed to call for servants without a second thought he pulled on it three times. A few minutes later, two young women, walked into the room they wore brown dresses and white aprons “Your Majesties, you rang is there something you need?” she asked, Riku responded by roaring course humans couldn't understand no one could. The other girl behind her notice sora’s distressed and quickly ran to his side “Your highness what's wrong.” she demanded to try to turn the king to on his back. “M-my. . . water broke.” he grunted as his lip quivered.

The entire castle was wide awake due to the news that the king was now in labor all the female servants were scattered around running getting everything ready. Riku can hear the sounds of shoes clicking outside of the door along with many voices outside the room around the castle talking. “Where's the damn midwife she should be here by now!”  she growled looking around the room.

The midwife they were referring to is a witch Namine who lives on the edge of town and into the forest, in her community, she is well-known for being the most powerful witch and was a great midwife who helped birth many children she was also Riku's ancestor she's at least a hundred years old. The servant certainly did not care anymore she pushes the covers back and discarded the king's undergarment her hands gently guiding his legs to bend and spread despite the brunet’s weak-willed protests.

Sora held on to one of Riku's claws his contractions are getting worse by the minute. many maids surrounded the bed trying to keep him as comfortable as possible use fluffy pillows to keep him elevated one of the maids started wiping off the sweat that formed every now and then by using the soft cloth towel. He knew namine wouldn't come after all he wasn't due until three weeks later, he released his grip on Riku's claw and ushered him to go.

“Go…go and get her . . .I'll be fine,” he muttered giving him a reassuring smile. Riku growled shaking his head no he didn't want to leave sora such a state but he knew if he didn't go get her something could happen during the birth. “Don't worry your majesty he'll be excellent hands while you're away!” one of the girls shouted as she saluted to him. “Yeah put a little more faith in us we can take care of him while you're gone, so go on this is no place for a man anyway father or not.” another one joined in.

Riku was shooed out of the room to go get the midwife. Even though his heart had made a decision to stay his mind is made up he knew that he had to leave. He jumped off the balcony and landed in the courtyard stretched out his large wings he started running to give him momentum his large wings flap up and down flap creating powerful gushes of wind, mere moments ago he was on the ground and right now he's flying through the air. He's soared into the starry sky the moon made his scales glistened in the night sky but that wasn't the point right now he had to get namine and return back to Sora's side to meet their child.

* * *

 

Riku carefully settle down onto the forest floor he made it to Namine's home. “Namine! Namine!” he called out to her clearly panic and out of breath. “Please come out it's an emergency!”  he continued hitting the ground beneath him. A few seconds later the door opened and the person who walked out was an older woman short blond hair and cobalt blue eyes she wore an all-white dress along with a coat that was the same color. “Riku? Why what are you doing out here it's the mid-” the older woman started but was interrupted by the young dragon. “It sora apparently he went into labor early I came to get you please we need you!” he implored his ears folded down. “Ah I see premature labor it's quite common, stay here I'm going to go get a few things before we head out,” she answered before running back inside the house.

A few moments later she came out with a small black bag that held a few items to help her with the birth. There was a white fox that sat on top of the staircase watching his witch mount the large dragon, “Ephermer you stay here and watch over the house while I'm gone.” she ordered her familiar the white fox he nodded his head and thin black lips curled into a smile puffing out his chest as he watched the two of them took off flying in the night sky once again.

The fox did not say anything but its eyes glistened like the stars shining in his eyes. Child of fatum will be born ephermer stretched out his long body and opening his jaw, he curled into a fluffy white ball before falling asleep he was watching over their house and protect it until his witch came home.

Back at the castle sora was screaming his head off from the pain was so unbearable it was just too much his breathing became harsh as gritted his teeth together to stop himself from screaming. The contractions have gotten far worse all the maids started saying reassuring and encouraging things to him brunet felt like he was going to pass out his body was getting ready to push that's exactly what he did. “Yes, your excellency you doing so well.” the blond maid reassured him as she held his hand. He smiled at her started whimpering grip her hand is the small beads of sweat rolling down his now salmon freckles face & neck. She wipes away all the sweat off his face using that same cloth she had before.

Roaring could be heard from outside as it rumbled both earth and sky the king has returned and right at dawn too. Namine walked in hastily her expression was a determined one and she meant business, she quickly positioned herself at the end of the bed setting down all the necessary tools next to her as well. Riku quickly walked into the room no longer being a large dragon he was, his eyes quickly darted to sora, who was on the verge of tears. “sora!” the other king quickly kneeled next to him the maid has moved out of his way give the two of them some space.

The brunette that helping sora through his labor had moved to the side and let the midwife do her job “It looks like you made quite a lot of progress while I was gone the baby is close to crowning.” she announced to them both. Riku held onto Sora's hand and ignoring the death like grip he had at the moment. “You hear that close to crowing you're almost there just stay strong,” he mumbled placing some kisses on his knuckles. “If you ever feel the need to push do it but otherwise let the contractions do the work for you,” she added keeping all of her attention on him. He nodded his head understanding the instruction that was just given to him and started pushing.

Riku holds onto his hand tightly and his pupils started to dilate again seeing the love of his life in pain did a lot to his heart. Sora let out a shuddering breath to take a break from pushing. It was unusual seeing pure exhaustion coat his features as he laid back against the pillows. He was usually full of energy and always sprung back to life and onto his feet whenever things got rough. “You doing just fine.” she acknowledged, “I can see the top of the baby's head now.” Riku shifted some of his attention towards her. “You can?”

 

She nodded her head briefly before turning her attention back towards sora as he started pushing once more, leaving Riku at the mercy of his own curiosity. He wondered if the baby bore the brunt hair, or if it bore his own icy silver hair. His gaze snapped right back to the brunet as let out a heavy breath and stop pushing sooner than he had before. He heaved for breath and laid back against the pillows once more. He brought an arm up and wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on his head before letting it rest over his eyes.

 

“I know this will be quite difficult but you're almost there.” she said smiling at him, “Just one more push out the head and the shoulders and the rest should be easy. . .” she paused for a moment as a small whimper escaped him. The king attempted to control his breathing before another one whimper escaped him, and then a sharp sniff. Sora's expressions no longer looked strained with labor pains, rather they were now strained with distress. “sora what's wrong?” Riku asked rubbing the back of sora's hand with his thumb.

 

_“I'm scared. . .”_

 

The room fell silent until Namine spoke up. “I know it's okay to be scared but your baby _needs_ you to be strong right now.” Riku started to speak up as well, “I'll be right here at your side every step of the way but you can't give up now I know you can do it you're stronger than you think.” sora let their words sink in for a moment they were right he needed to be strong right now not just for himself but for the child that he was bringing into this world. He started to prop himself up once more he held onto Riku's hand started pushing once again.

“That's it, sora" he heard her say, "More of the head is coming out. Keep going!"

_keep going. . . keep going. . ..keep going . . ._

Sora took a short rest, building up his strength before taking another breath and pushing once more. He yelped and moaned as more of the head was birthed before suddenly popping free. The head was out, and he let Namine's words guide him once more. Once the head and shoulders were free, the rest should be easy.

"Keep going," Riku said, "you're so close."

_so close. . . so close. . . so close_

He let out a small scream as he felt the shoulders start to emerge. It almost made him want to rip the child out of him himself, the thought encouraging him to push harder.

Finally, after one final rest and a few lighter pushes, the pain that he'd been wrapped in all night suddenly vanished. After a long silence, he heard a tiny cough come from something cradled in Namine's arms. Moments later, it started crying.

“It's a boy!” she announced outside the door you can hear cheering and clapping along with howling. Riku kissed sora's sweaty face eagerly mumbling sweet words to him, telling him how brave and strong he was today. Namine cut off the umbilical cord and started cleaning the newborn with warm water that the servants have brought getting rid of all the bodily fluid after she's finished, she wrapped the boy in silky red cloth and handing him off to sora.

A tiny, pink, squirming newborn was placed in Sora's arms, though he couldn't quite process it at first. He thought that he would be in labor and pushing forever. And finally, after countless hours of waiting, breathing, and pushing, he was finally holding the child that was nestled inside of him for the past nine months. He places a hand against the infant's chubby little cheeks, running it over his downy silver hair, and finally being able to look into his eyes to register the fact that this child was his.

Sora's expressions softened into a kind warm smile.

"Hello there, little one . . ."

* * *

 

The castle was now quiet all the servants had returned to their chambers, in fact, the castle was so silent not even a mouse dared to disturbed this tranquility. Sora laid in bed he didn't even think about moving as the small child he held in his arms wrapped his small frail hands around his pinky nearly brought tears to his eyes. Riku laid next to him resting his head on top of the brunt he stared at his son with amazement in his eyes very as his small chest rose up and down taking small but deep breaths in. “So do you think about it his name I mean.” Sora muttered to his husband not taking his eyes off their son. “I think it's perfect it suits him.”  he answered kissing the top of his head. Sora's thumb rubbed over their son puffy rose red cheeks causing the newborn to stir a little he liked the name that he has chosen for their son it was quite a strong one and it suited him only.

 

_“Yes, I think the name 'yozora' suits our son quite well.”_

 


	2. The Kings and their son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and the crowned prince is now six-month-old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really short so please don't expect much so just something I found in my docs and just decided to post

It night at the kingdom of fatum at the castle where the kings and their 6-month old son resides. Riku is outside in the courtyard his scales illuminate when the moon shined on him, a rose-lavender scent filled his nostrils. He purred excitedly and walk towards the balcony to his & sora’s room his tail wagged as sora approached him wearing blue sleepwear.

“Ku were you waiting for me again?” He asked the large dragon purred in response and climbed on the balcony, only half of his body could fit on the balcony and inside the room leaving his rear end outside. He proceeded to nuzzle sora by using his front snout hearing his husband laugh in response to his whiskers tickling the side of his face. “You're so lively tonight.” he cooed.

He exhaled through his nose it created a powerful gust of wind that messed with papers inside the room. The two kings started to laugh together but only get interrupted by the sound of their son crying. Riku immediately sat up and jumped off the balcony while sora went inside the room to get their son, the crown prince yozora. He sat there in the courtyard looking up to the balcony where sora peeked over it with their son his arms.

Whenever nightfall would come around riku would always stay outside because he was too large but that was a lie he was afraid of how his son would react to seeing a large beast standing over his crib. Would he scream and cry or not recognize him at all? These thoughts were always in the back of his mind. “Ku why don't you come up here?” sora called looking down at his dragon husband.

His ears had folded back hesitantly he still on his back legs and placed his front claws on the balcony. His long neck crane over his husband and son giving him more of a menacing look with the moonlight shining on his back. Their son started to reach forward with his small hands out from riku “Da da!” he chirped. Sora started to chuckle when his husband had tears in his eyes “See I told you he'll be able to recognize you.” he reassured his husband.

Riku started to nuzzle both his husband and son with his snout while making a chuffing sound. From now on he be sleeping on the balcony and in the room whenever night arrived.


End file.
